Por que dentro de ti veo luz
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Después de la guerra Draco tiene que lidiar consigo mismo, con el mundo que lo señala como mortifago, sus padre que continúan con sus ideas sobre la supremacía de la sangre, y una serie de dudas y remordimientos. Quizá sea algo complicado, pero teniendo algo de ayuda tal vez se vuelva más llevadero, o eso le parecerá al encontrarse con Astoria en una noche de insomnio.
1. Culpa

Escrito para "Amigo invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

ladyluna10 aquí esta historia, y mi agradecimiento por que por ti pude explorar esta idea, y que grato fue hacerlo.

 **Porque dentro de ti veo luz**

 **Culpa**

Las noches en la mansión no volverían a ser lo de antes, no después de todo lo vivido, de todo lo sufrido. Por supuesto nadie esperaba que luego de atravesar por una de las más terribles guerras que el mundo mágico haya conocido, un chico de dieciocho años estuviera muy tranquilo, pero en el caso del descendiente de los Malfoy era aún peor. Al menos en su cabeza.

Una vez más, en el silencio sepulcral de la mansión en la madrugada, en la espesa oscuridad de su habitación, mientras le escalaba el cuerpo una sensación fría que lo hacía estremecerse, desde un lugar distante llegaba a sus oídos un grito desgarrador y un llanto desesperado. Una vez más Draco despertó, salió de la fantasía del sueño aunque no se deshizo del todo del frio en el cuerpo ni del sonido de los gritos. Se incorporó en la cama mientras percibía como aquella voz se apagaba, no para perderse, sino para ocultarse dentro de él; no lo dejaría, no en un largo rato, ya se había convencido de eso.

Draco decidió salir de la cama, caminar tal vez le ayudaría. De nada había servido desde la primera noche después de la guerra pero al menos podía intentarlo una vez más. Se puso una capa antes de salir de su habitación y por una cuestión de costumbre se aseguró de llevar consigo su varita. Camino por los desiertos pasillos, envuelto en la capa y con la única compañía del sonido del tacón de sus zapatos sobre el mármol del piso. Cuando se percató ya estaba fuera de la mansión, contemplando el cielo nocturno, solo contemplándolo, tenía mucho en que pensar, pero no lograba concentrarse en nada.

Hogwarts, ahí terminó todo, ahí cambio todo. ¿Podía decir que ahí lo perdió todo, como su padre insistía en musitar cuando el efecto del licor lo dominaba? No, no podía, no lo sentía de ese modo, ¿Que podía haber perdido, si hasta ese momento sintió que en verdad no tenía nada? Ni amistades ni lealtades, ni lo necesario para ser un mortifago ni la fuerza para enfrentarse a uno. Tan diferente a él, a Potter, y tan diferente a sus amigos.

Los gritos volvieron a invadirlo y en un esfuerzo por callarlos se cubrió los oídos. Hogwarts, ahí había iniciado ese tormento, ahí se había ido todo al demonio. Saco su varita súbitamente y se desapareció.

Bruscamente calló al suelo en el poblado de Hogsmeade, se levantó rápidamente, ¿Que acababa de hacer? Sin pensarlo se había desaparecido y ahora estaba en el pueblo que los estudiantes visitaban durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts -se permitió pronunciar por primera vez esa noche. Sin perder más tiempo ni dudar más se encaminó hacia el colegio.

Caminó en silencio y sin ser molestado por nada ni nadie, llegó a las grandes puertas del terreno destrozadas y se adentró en el derruido colegio de magia y hechicería. Apenas un mes atrás se había vivido la batalla, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts apenas estaba iniciando, quizá empezaría el nuevo año escolar y aun no estaría del todo terminado, pensó el heredero de los Malfoy.

Caminó por los jardines y siguió andando sin prestar mucha atención a nada hasta llegar al gran comedor. Avanzó hasta el lugar donde solían estar las mesas de los profesores y ahora solo había un montón de tablas rotas, pedazos de escombro y más rastros de la batalla final. Era horrible pero aun podía percibirse un olor a sangre y se sentía en el aire una sensación turbia, la de la muerte que había azotado ese lugar. Se encaminó hasta tomar asiento en el extremo contrario de la entrada al gran comedor, mirando desde ahí gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba las mesas, las antorchas en el suelo, las grietas en las paredes. Todo.

Levantó la varita y jugó con ella entre sus dedos hasta que finalmente la tomo con firmeza y lanzó un hechizo para encender un par de antorchas, una a cada lado de él, aun firmemente puestas en las paredes. El gran comedor se iluminó y le fue más sencillo ver todos los detalles del derruido lugar. Su frustración aumento en ese momento, imaginando las batallas, los mortifagos huyendo, Longbottom acabando con Naggini, la muerte de su tía Bellatrix y la victoria de Potter sobre el señor tenebroso. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y una sensación desagradable en el estómago, como nauseas. Cerro con fuerza los ojos tratando de alejar las imágenes y a punto de volver a cubrir sus oídos para evitar el tener que escuchar aquel grito ya tan conocido, la escucho a ella.

-¿No puedes dormir? -una voz suave, tímida y ligera entró en sus oídos sacándolo de sus pensamientos, de sus sufrimientos. Se sorprendió y se levantó girando para ver en un rincón del castillo a una joven de pelo castaño. Ella lo miraba fijamente y con algo de miedo. Llevaba puesta una capa de un tono beige, en los pies traía unos sencillos zapatos abiertos y en la mano sostenía su varita aunque no parecía tener intención de usarla, menos aún contra el rubio. El muchacho se relajó al percatarse de ello y volvió a sentarse, dirigiendo su mirada al derruido gran comedor.

-No creo que debas estar aquí -le dijo con voz fría el rubio.

-Tú tampoco -le contestó con una simpleza que Draco no pudo dejar de lado, se giró para verla y notar como su mirada se perdía en la destrucción del castillo como antes lo hacía la de él.

La reconoció en ese momento, una chica de slytherin dos años menor que él, de la familia Greengras, Astoria.

La jovencita reparó en la insistente mirada de Draco cuando este logró dar con el nombre de ella y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como interrogándolo, como si esperara que le respondiera alguna pregunta, ¿Pero cuál? Draco lo desconocía pero no podía huir de aquella insistente mirada. Finalmente Astoria desvió su atención del chico rubio mientras jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos. El joven Malfoy en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-Te apareciste, para llegar a aquí te apareciste en Hogsmeade, ¿Verdad? -Astoria volvió a mirarlo, esta vez esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas...si, estuve practicando el curso pasado y creo que ya lo domino por completo... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -Draco desvió la mirada y dejó que el silencio se hiciera presente un pequeño rato.

-Por tu atuendo, parece que saliste de casa a mitad de la noche para venir hasta aquí.

-Ah, pues tú te vez de la misma forma -le respondió y Draco volvió a mirarla. Ese tono que usaba con él, ese que ahora casi toda la gente usaba, ese en el que distinguía el chico que el miedo y el respeto hacia la familia Malfoy del que antes tanto se había regodeado, ya no existía, ya no como antes, y ya no lo haría más.

La joven castaña miraba al chico con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Draco se acomodó mejor en el piso para no torcerse al voltear a ver a Astoria y así quedó frente a ella aunque a una buena distancia.

-Supongo que el verdadero detalle aquí sería preguntar, ¿Que te hizo salir de la cama a media noche y visitar Hogwarts? -la joven pareció meditar la pregunta del rubio por un instante.

-Por lo mismo que tú -no era una pregunta sino una afirmación tajante, sin un ápice de duda. Draco frunció el ceño intrigado y decidió cuestionar a la joven frente a él.

-¿Y que sería eso?

-Culpa -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El muchacho desvío la mirada. Parecía molesto y al mismo tiempo se sentía expuesto y vulnerable. Nadie, absolutamente nadie en todo ese tiempo le había dicho que se sentía culpable, pero era cierto, no podía negárselo a si mismo-. No creo que estés aquí para llorar la muerte de tu amo, en todo caso parece ser que los Mortifagos que lo hacen se han decidido a hacerlo escondidos, por miedo a que los capturen, ya no hay nadie que los proteja o les augure un buen futuro.

-Pareces muy segura de tus palabras -le espeto Malfoy con enfado. La muchacha lo miró seria, y luego sonrió como restándole importancia mientras miraba nuevamente las ruinas del castillo. Draco se sintió impotente ante la reacción de ella, no era como cuando hacían como que lo ignoraban y que lo que él decía no resultaba hiriente u ofensivo, realmente a esa jovencita no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que él pudiera decir, y eso le molestaba.

-¿Por qué otro motivo volverías a aquí? -le preguntó, pero parecía que ni siquiera le importaba que le respondiera -. Aquí fue el final de la guerra, aquí fue el final del suplicio, y muchas mascaras se cayeron, muchas realidades se vislumbraron. Por supuesto que la mayoría de los que se veían beneficiados, aunque no declaraban abiertamente que estaban satisfechos por la presencia del señor tenebroso ahora sufren en silencio su derrota, somos los menos los que realmente somos capaces de ver la realidad, o de aceptarla, con todo lo que duele e implica -Draco escuchaba sin interrumpir, detectando en cada palabra de la joven una inusual mezcla de rencor y vergüenza.

La joven lo miro a los ojos, Draco contempló en la oscuridad el brillo de sus orbes azules que parecían tan vivos, tan llenos de sentimientos, de una lucha interna.

-Nunca fui partidaria de toda esta barbarie, pero tampoco luche en ningún momento contra ella, supongo que lo que hice fue solo dejarme llevar por la corriente, al fin y al cabo, yo estaba en la mejor posición posible, digo, soy miembro de una buena familia mágica, nadie esperaba que me lanzara a pelear o que asesinara a muggles o hijos de muggles, bastaba con que no les dirigiera la palabra, y fuera el resultado que fuera, yo estaría bien. Si hubiera ganado el bando del señor tenebroso yo estaría bien, mi familia estaría bien, y en esta realidad en la que ganó la causa que usaba a Harry Potter como estandarte, no se me puede juzgar de nada, no cometí delito alguno, como vez, estoy en la mejor de las posiciones.

-Si ningún delito cometiste, ¿Por qué la culpa? -se sorprendió Malfoy preguntándole a la joven, tan embargado por sus palabras, tan lleno de emoción por aquella voz femenina. La castaña lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Es que solo pueden sentirse culpables los pecadores? -le preguntó-. Si bien es cierto que no hice nada por lo cual avergonzarme, tampoco hice acto alguno del cual enorgullecerme, y en cambio deje que tantas cosas malas sucedieran.

-Ridículo -le espetó con violencia desviando su mirada de ella.

-¿Lo crees? -Draco se puso de pie, visiblemente enfadado pero sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

-Creo que no sabes lo que es sentirse culpable por algo, sentir que te carcome el sufrimiento por las cosas que hiciste.

-¿Y tú sí? -el joven Malfoy se sintió expuesto en ese momento. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la chica que seguía inmutable en su lugar, sentada, recargada en la pared y mirándolo como si pudiera atravesar su piel y ver en su interior.

Draco sintió en ese momento el deseo de irse, de terminar esa peculiar y poco agradable platica de una vez y jamás regresar a ese maldito lugar, pero por algún motivo también quería quedarse, pensaba en lo que esa charla significaba, en el hecho de que era la primera y tal vez la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida, de decir aquello que sentía y pensaba. Tragó saliva resignado mientras volvía a tomar asiento, de espaldas a Astoria, como si eso pudiera aliviar un poco la dificultad que sentía al pronunciar las palabras.

-Tengo pesadillas todas las noches, por eso estoy aquí -soltó con brusquedad. Astoria no dijo nada, no era necesario, Draco en su mirada encontró lo que jamás pensó recibir al hacer esa confesión a alguien. No había ni enfado, ni burla, en cambio había comprensión.

El silencio siguió imperturbable, pero la joven castaña seguía con sus ojos verdes puestos sobre el muchacho rubio, este decidió seguir hablando ya que la voz de ella no se hacía presente.

-Cada noche sueño con las cosas que sucedieron, las cosas que vi, las cosas que hice, las cosas que...

-¿Las cosas que...? -lo incitó a continuar. Draco parecía intentar decir más pero no podía, la desesperación lo vencía, le impedía seguir, no podía. Astoria por primera vez se puso de pie, caminando con lentitud hasta tomar asiento junto a Draco, tan cerca de él que el muchacho podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. El rubio clavó su mirada en el suelo sintiendo aún más ese extraño ardor que ya era tan habitual en su estómago y una opresión en la garganta que parecía que lo ahogaría en cualquier momento-. ¿Las cosas que no debiste permitir? -dijo aventuradamente Astoria y Draco dejo escapar un gemido. Apretó sus puños con rabia y sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Con el orgullo herido asintió sin poder aun mirar a la chica junto a él, pero sintiendo igual la tersa mano que se posó sobre su puño-. Entiendo, no es fácil admitir que estabas equivocado, menos aún para él perfecto Draco Malfoy, ¿Verdad? -Draco permaneció callado, no había nada que pudiera decir pensaba, hasta que una ocurrencia le pasó por la cabeza, y se animó a decir eso que creyó jamás le contaría a nadie.

-La escucho gritar -dijo en voz baja Malfoy, respirando hondo como para recuperar fuerzas-, a Granger.

-¿Hermione Granger? -preguntó Astoria con curiosidad. Draco asintió.

-Estuvo en mi casa, la torturaron, casi la matan, la escuche gritar y... -no pudo continuar, luego esbozo una sonrisa triste-, siempre le decía cosas horribles, y le deseaba lo peor, pero verlo...ver que esas cosas se hacían realidad... Y ahora debo escucharlo todas las noches.

Draco alzó la mirada por primera vez desde que llegó, viendo el cielo estrellado que estaba en el techo del gran comedor, sintiendo aún el calor de la mano de Astoria, que en ese momento cubrió con la suya en señal de gratitud por su compañía. Y se permitió mirarla a los ojos en ese momento, y en sus ojos no había ni lastima ni odio, no lo veía como lo vería su padre si dijera alguna vez que se sentía mal por las cosas que había hecho o permitido que se hicieran, quien lo vería con odio y lo reprendería por tales pensamientos, y tampoco lo veía como lo verían Potter, Weasley o la misma Hermione Granger, con desconfianza y recelo que bien se merecía.

Mientras el meditaba, Astoria solo guardaba silencio, permaneciendo junto a él, sabiendo que también para él era difícil todo eso, ambos habían crecido en familias que menospreciaban a los muggles y nacidos de muggles, y que creían en la superioridad de los sangre pura, ideales que habían causado una guerra que llenó de dolor a mucha gente, ellos incluidos.

Ninguno de los dos presto atención al tiempo que permanecieron en silencio, solo sentían que eso era de alguna forma relajante, quizá el beneficio para ambos estaba en saber que el otro sufría algo similar, a su manera y con sus características singulares, pero algo que los ponía en situaciones muy equivalentes. Transcurrido un buen rato, y cuando Astoria se sorprendió recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, se enderezó y se puso de pie. Draco sostuvo la mano de la chica hasta que esta se alejó un par de pasos y lo miró con una sonrisa tierna.

-Tal vez sea hora de irnos -Draco asintió, y se puso de pie. Juntos y en silencio salieron del castillo, atravesaron los terrenos de este y caminaron en la fría noche por el camino hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

A mitad del camino Draco cayó en la cuenta de que de alguna manera su pesar ya no era tanto como horas antes, se sentía un poco mejor, más ligero quizá, menos contrariado y con menos sufrimiento. Aun sentía vergüenza y remordimiento por sus actos, pero era menos, y sobre todo, en el una duda despertó, una que creía sería bueno compartir a la joven con quien caminaba.

-Astoria -pronuncio su nombre para llamar su atención, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez en ese encuentro que pronunciaba el nombre de la chica.

-¿Si? -preguntó con tono de voz ligero.

-¿Crees que podamos hacer algo para aliviar la culpa que sentimos? -la joven sonrió con más ganas al escuchar al rubio.

-Escúchate Draco, no te costó nada decir que sientes culpa esta vez -Draco enrojeció ligeramente y desvió la mirada-. Cuento con que sí, no quiero vivir toda la vida con esta sensación, pero supongo que no será tarea fácil.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que es lo que debemos hacer?

-Supongo que haberlo hablado en algo ayuda, ¿O no te sientes mejor? -Draco asintió, dándole la razón a la chica.

-¿Tu igual? -Astoria sonrió.

-No había podido hablar de esto con nadie, no confiaba en como escucharían mis palabras, contigo fue diferente -Draco la miró con curiosidad, como interrogándola. Astoria lo notó y sonrió nuevamente.

-Cuando entraste en el gran comedor, había algo en tu mirada, en ti, que me hizo confiar de alguna manera, vi algo en ti.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Draco. Astoria se detuvo y lo miró de frente. Draco se sentía nervioso e impaciente.

-Te veías realmente patético -el rubio se sintió desconcertado. Astoria rio por ese hecho y mientras sacaba su varita agregó-. Te veías tan mal como yo, por eso sabía que era lo que te trajo a aquí. Buenas noches Draco.

-Espera... -pero Astoria se desapareció antes de que el vástago de los Malfoy pudiera decir algo más, y el chico se quedó solo, justo en la entrada a Hogsmeade. Sonrió divertido y el también se desapareció en ese instante.

Devuelta en la mansión se dirigió a su habitación aun con la sonrisa que la partida de la castaña le había dejado, se recostó en su cama y mirando al techo recordó las palabras de ella.

 _-...no quiero vivir toda la vida con esta sensación..._

Draco cerró los ojos evocando en su memoria la imagen de Astoria Greengras.

-Yo tampoco.

Y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, esta vez, sin escuchar los gritos de nadie.


	2. Cercanía

**Cercanía**

Draco caminaba por el callejón Diagon sin prestar real atención a nada. Solo vagaba sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, con la mente ocupada en lo que últimamente le robaba cada segundo de su tiempo: la culpa que sentía y que por fin se sentía capas de nombrar como tal. Avanzaba entre la gente, por primera vez en su vida o al menos así era como lo sentía, viéndolos, notando la presencia de los demás. Siempre había sido una persona orgullosa y que se sentía merecedor de la atención de todos, pero por primera vez notaba la nula atención que los ojos del resto del mundo le dirigían, y más que molestarlo, eso lo hacía sentir de alguna extraña manera bien, de algún modo se sentía libre entre el gentío. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta la entrada de una librería, la cual lucia menos concurrida que el resto del callejón, y quizá eso fue lo que lo motivo a entrar. Husmeó por un rato entre los estantes, curioseando para ver si había algo que realmente llamara su atención, hasta que noto un ejemplar empastado en cuero rojo con finos adornos dorados que por algún motivo le llamó la atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos sin prestar atención al título del libro o a su contenido, solo deleitándose con la apariencia de aquel libro voluminoso que le había llamado la atención, y a punto de abrir este algo más robo su atención por completo.

-Hola Draco –la voz que lo llamó la identificó enseguida, al girar la cabeza se topó con los ojos verdes de Astoria, y fue como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir.

-Astoria –dijo con voz alegre y sin poder evitarlo sonrió con calidez. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con la chica desde que se habían topado en el derruido gran comedor de Hogwarts.

Ni una vez había intentado contactar a la chica, aunque varias veces lo había pensado, y es que desde la plática que había tenido con ella en el castillo no había dejado de pensar en si la volvería a ver, y como seria ese encuentro, y finalmente ahí estaba, parada frente a él, cargando un caldero con un par de libros dentro sonriendo como pocas veces en su vida alguien le había sonreído, se veía feliz de haberlo encontrado.

-¿Estas de compras? –le preguntó al ver el libro que sostenía. Draco igual le dedico al objeto una rápida mirada para después dejarlo nuevamente en el lugar del cual lo había tomado y se giró completamente para estar de frente a la castaña.

-Solo paseaba, ¿y tú?

-Bueno, no sé si lo sepas, pero las clases en Hogwarts se reanudaran con normalidad, estoy haciendo las compras de lo que necesitare este año, la verdad no pensé que te encontraría por aquí, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Draco sonrió complacido, sintiéndose a la vez extraño, pero feliz de toparse con aquella chica que comprendía el sufrimiento que lo había embargado los últimos meses. El rubio acompaño a la chica en la librería hasta que terminó de comprar lo que necesitaba y juntos salieron de la tienda.

-¿De verdad te alegra verme aquí? –se animó a preguntar Draco con semblante serio y algo desconfiado después de avanzar hasta la tienda de pergamino, plumas y tinta.

-¡Pues claro! ¿A ti no? –lo cuestiono y Draco enrojeció ligeramente. Astoria sonrió mientras subía los escaloncillos de la tienda y empujaba la puerta para entrar. Draco no se movió un ápice hasta que Astoria se giró y mirándolo con una de las sonrisas más tiernas que Draco había visto en su vida le hizo una seña para que la siguiera al interior de la tienda. Draco obedeció sin cuestionar.

-¿Por qué te alegras de verme? –fue la siguiente pregunta de Draco, y mientras Astoria escogía una nueva pluma de entre varias que había en un mostrador pensaba en la respuesta que le daría.

-Por que disfrute hablar contigo cuando nos encontramos en el gran comedor, llámame ridícula, pero después de hablar contigo sentí como si hubiera perdido un peso, como si pudiera caminar más libremente, y estoy segura de que tuvo que ver con el hecho de hablar contigo.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver como la chica volvía su atención a las plumas y sonrió divertido. Por supuesto que no pensaba que la chica fuera ridícula, al contrario, aquellas palabras que había dicho le eran a él tan significativas, porque para el algo similar había sucedido aquella noche, y sentir que eso ya no era solo suyo sino de ambos, lo alegraba bastante.

Desde ese momento hasta que la chica termino de hacer sus compras, el muchacho rubio no se separó de ella, aunque no tuviera nada interesante que decirle, aunque ella tampoco hablara mucho, el simple hecho de acompañarse de ella lo hacía sentir mejor, menos turbio, acompañado en sus dudas, miedos y dolencias, y pensar en la posibilidad de que la chica castaña de ojos verdes sintiera algo similar a lo que él estaba experimentando en ese momento también lo hacía sentirse mejor, menos vacío, menos solitario, incluso hasta podía sentir que tenía algo que para el resultaba completamente nuevo: una amistad sincera.

Al caer la tarde Draco y Astoria caminaron juntos hasta el caldero chorreante, donde se despidieron. Con algo de pesar el rubio sabía que debía despedirse, y al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacerlo, deseaba alargar su encuentro lo más posible.

-Bueno…supongo que nos veremos otro día –dijo Astoria con algo de timidez.

-Eso espero –se sinceró Draco dando un paso a atrás como retirándose. Astoria asintió y sin previo aviso se aproximó al chico para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Draco torpemente correspondió el abrazo un par de segundos después, cuando este estaba por finalizar, y se sintió estúpido al no aprovechar aquella oportunidad para saciar la duda que de repente le había saltado sobre cuál sería el aroma del cabello de la castaña.

La chica dio un par de pasos a atrás y antes de darse la vuelta levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

-Hasta luego Draco.

-Hasta pronto Astoria –dijo sin pensar mucho el muchacho y la chica sonrió alegre, y al estar a punto de girarse volvió su atención al chico como si de pronto recordara algo importante.

-¿Por qué no me escribes?

-¿Cómo? –Draco no esperaba escuchar algo como eso, por lo que sentía que necesitaba que la chica frente a él le confirmara aquello que acababa de decir.

-En un par de semanas me iré a Hogwarts, y me encantaría recibir una carta tuya –le dijo para después darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del rubio mientras regresaba a casa y tiempo después. Sin embargo aunque en varias ocasiones pensó en escribirle no se decidía a hacerlo. ¿Qué le diría? Era complicado pensarlo, y se complicaba más cuando se percataba de lo poco que sabía de ella. ¿Qué temas le interesarían? ¿Qué podía el contarle sobre su propia vida que a la joven le resultara interesante y la motivara a escribirle a él? Ese parecía ser el principal problema, pues al pensar en enviarle algo, en decirle algo, aun sin saber que, ya sabía que quería recibir una respuesta, una que posibilitara el que siguieran conversando, que pudieran conocerse más. Se sorprendía varias veces al día al pensar en que en efecto, quería saber más sobre ella.

Los días transcurrieron y finalmente llegó la fecha que parecía tan distante y al mismo tiempo tan cercana. Era primero de septiembre, y eso significaba que ese día la joven de la casa de Slytherin volvería al colegio, sin saber muy bien el por qué el chico rubio tomo asiento frente al escritorio que había en su habitación dispuesto a escribir algo, ¿pero que podría escribir? Dándole rodeos desde la mañana hasta entrada la tarde, sosteniendo en su mano una pluma y con un frasco de tinta abierto sobre el escritorio buscaba las palabras perfectas, hasta que se decidió a intentar escribir algo, quizá eso ayudaría a que las ideas fluyeran. Pensó en escribir todo lo que le viniera a la mente y quizá al finalizar podría utilizar el resultado como borrador y así enviarle a la chica algo decente.

 _Estimada Astoria Greengras._

Al menos el principio había sido sencillo de escribir, aunque al mismo tiempo lo sentía demasiado simple, pero no podía hacer algo más, no conocía lo suficiente a la muchacha para poder permitirse escribir algo más íntimo o cercano como saludo para esa carta. Con eso en mente se dispuso a continuar con la carta.

 _Si te soy sincero me es difícil escribir esto, no se parece en nada a otras cartas que haya escrito en mi vida. Recuerdo las cartas que de vez en cuando enviaba a mis padres, pero en ellas creo que rara vez sentía que lo que quería era hablar con ellos, comunicarles algo por gusto, más que por el hecho de hacerlos conocedores de algo que consideraba era importante. No sé si me explico en esa línea, me refiero a que al escribirles a ellos era casi siempre para contarles algo referente a esas cosas que ahora me parecen tan banales, tan superficiales, tan oscas y llenas repudio y soberbia._

Eso parecía bien, hablar sobre esas cosas que los dos conocían muy bien, y que ahora ambos sentían tan ajeno y aborrecible: la educación que sus familias les habían inculcado.

 _¿Cuánto no habré hablado de ellos sobre lo contaminado que estaba Hogwarts? Como ellos decían, y siguen diciendo, quiero decir, que casi siempre les escribía para hablarles, y hablarles mal de algún estudiante, del director de la escuela, de los horribles maestros o de Harry Potter, mostrando todo mi odio y desprecio hacia él. Creo que en todas las cartas que les envié en mis años en Hogwarts siempre hablaba mal de los sangre sucia,_

El joven sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al usar esa palabra, y le pareció lo más indicado mencionárselo a la chica.

 _cuanto aborrezco ahora esa palabra, ¿puedes entenderme? Tantos años aprendiendo que estaba bien usarla, y que no había otra manera en la cual dirigirse a ellos, y ahora eso me parece tan estúpido. ¿Cuánto daño cause? No estoy seguro pero sé que estuvo mal, ¿crees que eso sea bueno? ¿Saber y reconocer que no me gusta la persona que fui, que a veces siento que sigo siendo, y que quiero dejar de ser?_

Draco sonrió ante su propia sinceridad.

 _Tal vez te estoy agobiando con mis dudas y pensamientos, ¿dice cómo fue regresar a Hogwarts después de todo lo que pasó? Vaya que me sorprende interesarme en ello, no me importaba tanto como estaba la escuela ni cuando yo estudiaba ahí. Quizá es que ahora que no estoy ahí la añoro por eso mismo._

 _Siento que ahora quiero ser alguien diferente, sanar algo del daño que cause y que me cause, el problema es que no sé ni cómo hacerlo, pero cuando pienso en ello recuerdo lo que dijiste, eso de no querer vivir toda la vida con esta sensación. Tal vez se desvanezca con el tiempo, o tal vez deba hacer algo para que eso suceda, supongo que con el tiempo me daré cuenta de ello, ¿tú que piensas?_

 _Bueno, no se me ocurre nada más que decirte, lamento si esta carta fue muy aburrida y solo te quite el tiempo. Espero que estés bien, y espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto._

 _Draco Malfoy._

El muchacho releyó el resultado final, sorprendido de que sentía que estaba bien como estaba. Se sentía ligeramente expuesto al ser tan sincero al plasmar sus pensamientos, pero también aliviado de que fuera esa chica y no otra persona quien la leería, así que sin perder más tiempo se decidió a enviar la carta.

Durante los tres días siguientes Draco dedicaba cada momento a esperar la respuesta de Astoria, al grado de que no había abandonado la mansión, y prácticamente su habitación casi en ningún momento, pensaba constantemente en cuál sería la respuesta de la chica, en si la carta que recibió de él le gustaría y en que sería lo que le contaría en la respuesta, de haber una claro estaba. No había transcurrido tanto tiempo, sin embargo para él era demasiado, no podía calmar su nerviosismo y sus ganas de tener noticias de la joven, y así, sin más al anochecer del tercer día una lechuza se posó en su ventana y de inmediato el rubio se lanzó sobre esta para leer lo que esperaba fuera la respuesta de la joven, y no se había equivocado. Tomo en sus manos el pedazo de papel y desdoblándolo con impaciencia comenzó a leer el contenido de este.

 _Querido Draco_

 _Primero que nada quiero agradecerte por hacerme caso cuando te pedí que me escribieras, cuando no supe de ti el resto de las vacaciones pensé que no lo harías, supuse que tenías mejores cosas que hacer o que simplemente no te motivaba el hablar conmigo, la verdad es que recibir tu carta fue para mí algo muy grato, y el por qué es la respuesta a las cosas que me dijiste._

 _No solo a ti te preocupan todas las cosas que, ahora más que nunca, me convenzo de que los dos estamos viviendo, un cambio tan grande que parece que solo podía haberse dado debido a la guerra que acabamos de pasar. A mí también me repugna la educación que hasta ahora había recibido, me duele haber sido tan ciega, me alegra tener ahora la idea y la convicción de ser alguien distinta, y la verdad es que me alegra mucho el poder compartir estos pensamientos y sentimientos contigo que sufres lo mismo que yo._

 _Creo que lo que más me atormentaba al pensar todo esto que pienso sobre la supremacía de la sangre y la discriminación que sufren los nacidos de muggles que nos hicieron llamar tantas veces sangre sucia, era el que sentía que al darle la espalda a todo eso estaría sola, nadie en mi familia lo entendería, nadie entre mis conocidos más cercanos lo aprobaría, sería la burla, la vergüenza y la traidora para todo ese mundito que nos rodea y que se regodea en su autoimpuesta y tan insistentemente señalada superioridad con respecto a otras personas, que falso, que fastidio y que desesperante, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Mírame, siento que me estoy desbordando mucho en esta carta, pero es que hablarte a ti es tan fácil, creo que es por que a ti no siento que deba mentirte, creo que es por que como ambos estamos del mismo lado en esta extraña transición, los dos podemos ser honestos y hablar sin máscaras, sin apariencias, podemos apoyarnos, por eso para mí es tan grata esta amistad que hemos formado, y quiero agradecerte eso._

 _Bueno, hablando de la escuela, estos días han sido sencillos, no te ocultare que las cosas son algo distintas, por ejemplo, la casa de Slytherin, si bien nunca fue la favorita, se nota que ahora se ha vuelto la enemiga de todos, ya sabes, de inmediato se nos asocia con el señor tenebroso y eso dificulta que podamos hacernos notar por quienes somos, en lugar de quienes los demás consideran que somos, pero tengo fe en que eso puede llegar a cambiar. No todos quieren el cambio, eso también lo sé, pero ahora dejare de actuar por un beneficio grupal, es decir, dejare de ser quién quieren que sea por la casa a la que pertenezco o la familia en la que nací, y actuare, y peleare de ser necesario por mí, y por quién quiero ser. ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Suena muy exagerado? Ansió saber tu respuesta y lo que piensas, ansió recibir otra carta tuya._

 _Con cariño, Astoria._

-Quién quieras ser, ¿Quién quieres ser?... ¿y yo quien quiero ser? –dijo en voz alta el chico al terminar de leer y de inmediato comenzó a redactar una respuesta, alegre por recibir la contestación a su carta, y más alegre aun por el contenido de esta, cuya familiaridad y cercanía le habían hecho sonreír aunque no se había dado cuenta.

Así comenzaron un muy frecuente correo en el cual se contaban sus reflexiones y pensamientos, se sinceraban con sus miedos y preocupaciones, y disfrutaban de sentirse acompañados en aquel calvario que ahora debían enfrentar por encontrarse a sí mismos. Draco aprovechaba cada carta para contarle sobre sus arrepentimientos, cada vez sincerándose más, abriéndose más a tocar viejas heridas, pues se sentía realmente motivado a hacerlo, a hacer a Astoria conocedora de su mundo. Esta confianza le era respondida con la misma confianza por parte de la chica, y, para agrado del muchacho, ella nunca lo juzgo por sus actos anteriores, sino que le dejó en claro que la persona que le interesaba, la persona a la que respondía con cariño y a quien sus cartas dejaban ver que consideraba un amigo cercano, era el muchacho que era ahora, con sus miedos y preocupaciones, con sus arrepentimientos y vergüenzas, con sus actos cuestionables o reprochables, Draco se sentía realmente agradecido con aquella mujer por tales actos de camaradería, amistad, y cariño.

Ya para la primer visita a Hogsmeade que estaba programada en el año escolar habían creado tal lazo que los motivo a organizar un encuentro en dicho pueblo, el cual pasaron en las tres escobas, esta vez, hablando tanto que las horas se les pasaron volando y la gente que pasaba a su alrededor los veía tan cercanos que pensaban que eran amigos de toda la vida, incluso pareja, y en especial, a Draco Malfoy, lo veían tan sonriente, tan alegre e interesado en otro ser humano que no fuera el mismo, que a algunos les costaba reconocer al chico frio y mezquino que años atrás había sido tan aborrecido en Hogwarts.

Las cartas seguían yendo y viniendo, la confianza crecía, Draco cada vez más se convencía de que en la chica veía no solo a una amiga, y se mortificaba pensando en cuál sería el sentir de ella, que en sus cartas parecía mostrarle señales de que también ella sentía algo similar a lo que el comenzaba a identificar como amor, pero aun así tenía miedo de arruinar lo único que aprecia ser real en su vida. Aun así, y a pesar del miedo, en la época cercana a navidad, y la visita a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones para la cual ya habían organizado un encuentro, Draco se armó de valor para confesar a Astoria lo que sentía.

Después de una amena platica en las tres escobas, Draco invito a Astoria a caminar por las heladas calles de Hogsmeade cubiertas de nieve para decirle aquello que sentía que no podía ocultar más. Con miedo y poca confianza en sí mismo caminaba a su lado, sin darse cuenta exactamente en qué momento la tomó de la mano y esa sensación cálida le dio fuerzas para enfrentar su destino, fuera el que fuera, pues sentir la calidez de la piel de la mano de Astoria, le hacía desear conocer la calidez del resto de ella, la calidez de su afecto, si es que él, un muchacho en pasos de recomponer su vida, lo merecía.

-Pareces algo nervioso Draco, ¿todo bien? –lo cuestiono Astoria cuando el chico se detuvo, soltó su mano y avanzó sin ella un par de pasos, dándole la espalda.

-Si…o no… o no lo sé… yo… es complicado –Astoria sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba y respirando hondo se animó a hablar para animarlo a él.

-Creí que podíamos contarnos las cosas sin dudar, sin reprimirnos, ¿Qué es eso que es tan difícil que me digas?

-Es algo… es que yo… se trata de que… -Draco rio nervioso-, Merlín, es que, es algo un poco difícil de de… -Astoria avanzo hasta él, pegando su cuerpo al del chico y mirándolo a los ojos. Sus rostros casi se tocaban en ese íntimo y cálido momento.

-No pienses tanto, solo di y haz lo que debas hacer –le dijo y el muchacho sintió su miedo disiparse. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y sintió las manos de ella sobre sus hombros. No pudiendo resistirse más cortó la escasa distancia entre sus labios y los de ella, sintiendo en aquel frio tortuoso la calidez de la boca de Astoria, al separarse miraba fijamente sus ojos.

-Creo que me enamoré de ti –le dijo con seriedad, la chica se rio divertida.

-Creo que ya me di cuenta –le contesto y lo volvió a besar-, y creo que yo siento lo mismo.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos ser novios –dijo con más confianza el rubio y Astoria volvió a reír con esa risa que a Draco le parecía tan angelical.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo y se abrazaron con fuera en medio de la calle, entre copos de nieve cayendo y miradas indiscretas que los escudriñaban, y cuchicheos entre los que se decía "que bonito", "que romántico" y "que linda pareja".

El tiempo continuaba y ellos seguían escribiéndose como antes, hablando cada vez menos del miedo y la desesperación, y escribiéndose más sobre la esperanza que veían en el futuro. Contándose que se sentían menos torturados por las cuestiones del pasado y más centrados en lo que depararía el futuro para ellos, felices de tener a alguien a quien contarle todas esas cosas, y añorando el momento de estar juntos otra vez.

En las últimas semanas del año escolar, Draco le propuso a Astoria ir por ella a la estación de King's Cross, a lo que Astoria no se mostró muy animada, cosa que desconcertó al muchacho pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, y simplemente ir por ella, para darle una sorpresa.

Con esa intención y una buena actitud se dirigió a la estación para recibir a su novia temprano ese día. Arreglado con un buen traje e incluso con un ramo de flores en las manos para darle el mejor recibimiento posible a la chica que había hecho de sus días y sus noches algo menos desdichado desde aquella noche en que tuvo la suerte de topársela en el derruido gran comedor de Hogwarts, incluso pensaba que haberla encontrado por casualidad en el callejón Diagon durante sus compras escolares había sido más una jugada del destino que una mera casualidad, y ese pensamiento lo alegraba.

Cuando por fin el tren se vio venir Draco avanzó entre la gente con algo de impaciencia, buscando entre aquellos que descendían de la locomotora a la chic castaña, hasta que logro verla a la distancia, aun con el uniforme de Slytherin y con un grupo de amigas con quienes conversaba y reía animadamente. Sin contenerse más avanzó hasta ella sorprendiéndola por la espalda haciéndola girar y levantándola en el aire. La chica reacciono asustada y al ver que se trataba del chico sonrió aún muy sorprendida mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa y le plantaba un gran beso en los labios sin importarle quien pudiera verlos.

-Draco –dijo la chica casi sin aliento al separarse del joven.

-Bienvenida Astoria –dijo el extendiendo el ramo de flores hacia la chica, la cual estaba a punto de tomarlas, pero en ese momento un destello de luz las golpeó esparciendo los pétalos rojos de las flores, y luego, el mismo destello de luz impacto contra el pecho del muchacho enviándolo con fuerza hacia atrás hasta impactarse con una columna de concreto y deslizarse pesadamente hasta el suelo. Al levantar la mirada el chico vio una lluvia de pétalos rojos la cual un hombre de edad avanzada atravesaba como un rayo hacia él. Draco se puso de pie con dificultad hasta sentir que era empujado y su espalda golpeaba nuevamente contra la columna y la punta de una varita se posaba contra su garganta.

-¡Papá! –gritó Astoria y Draco la miró siendo sostenida por una mujer que por el parentesco debía ser su madre. El rubio volvió su atención al hombre que lo miraba con ojos llenos de furia.

-Aléjate de mi hija, miserable mortifago –le espetó con violencia, y volviéndolo a empujar contra la columna haciendo que se golpeara con fuerza la parte posterior de la cabeza lo soltó para darse la vuelta y marcharse. Draco miró con desconcierto a la pareja y a su novia alejarse en medio de una discusión de la cual escuchaba solo los gritos furibundos del hombre.

Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor volvió a deslizarse hasta el suelo, viendo en este el rastro de pétalos rojos que iban desde sus pies hasta el punto donde momentos antes se encontraban Astoria y él, compartiendo lo que él esperaba fuera un momento romántico.


	3. Perdón

**Perdón**

Transcurrieron unos cuantos días luego del suceso en la estación de King's Cross y Draco seguía dándole vueltas al asunto encerrado en su habitación. Había tratado de contactar a Astoria apenas abandono la estación del tren, pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna, lo cual le preocupaba.

Había transcurrido ya una semana completa, misma en la cual le había escrito al menos cuatro cartas y no había recibido respuesta alguna. Sin mucho ánimo abandonó su habitación paseándose por la mansión sin algún destino en particular, solo tratando de despejar su mente de las preocupaciones que su actual situación le provocaban. Despejando su mente de todo eso se percató de que estaba en la misma habitación que su madre, quien leía un libro sentada en un sofá al lado de la chimenea encendida, bebiendo una taza de té. La mujer de expresión rígida y altiva lo miró y vio en él estado de ánimo que no podía ocultar.

-Draco, ¿Algo te preocupa? -el joven se sorprendió al recibir aquella interrogación, y sin estar muy seguro tomó asiento, a cierta distancia de su madre. No acostumbraba hablar con ella antes y mucho menos ahora, después de todo lo sucedido y de todo lo que sentía que debía arreglar, distanciado en especial de su familia, pero ahora no tenía a la única persona que lo habla escuchado el último año, y quizá eso fuera lo que lo motivó a entablar una sencilla charla con la mujer.

-Estoy...no lo sé, algo preocupado -la sorpresa de la mujer era notoriamente visible, ella tampoco esperaba que su hijo quisiera compartir con ella sus pensamientos, pues para ella también era notoria la distancia que había entre su hijo y ella. Sin embargo decidió no desaprovechar esa oportunidad que se le presentaba y entablar dialogo con su hijo.

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Algo anda mal? -Draco miró a su madre sin ocultar la ligera desconfianza que aun sentía por abrirse con ella, pero realmente sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Tengo ciertos problemas…es difícil de explicar yo… algo sucedió hace unos días, algo que no sé muy bien como tomar y…no sé qué hacer en este momento.

-¿Con que tiene que ver? –le preguntó la mujer no comprendiendo lo que su hijo trataba de decir. Draco suspiro, no era un tema que solieran tratar en casa, y mucho menos algo que a aquella mujer le gustara escuchar que se mencionaba.

-Hace una semana, yo fui a… estuve fuera, y alguien me llamó mortifago –la mujer reacciono escandalizada al escuchar aquella palabra y horrorizada desvió la mirada de su hijo.

-Quien se atreve, ¡quien ha osado…! –Narcisa se levantó de su asiento enfurecida dando fuertes taconazos en el suelo al caminar de un lado a otro mientras Draco solo la observaba sintiendo en ese momento que tal vez la persona menos indicada con la cual tratar aquel tema era su madre.

-No importa quien, lo que quiero decir es…

-¡¿Pero cómo que no importa quién?! –Dijo con furia la mujer mirando a Draco con indignación-. Draco eres miembro de una de las mejores familias de toda Inglaterra, y como tal debes ser tratado y respetado, que no se te olvide nunca cuál es tu lugar, y que estas muy por encima de cualquier otro –eso para Draco era la confirmación que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error al hablar aquel tema con su madre, por suerte había tenido la discreción de no nombrar a Astoria, ya que sabía que últimamente la hija menor de los Greengras no era precisamente la más estimada por su madre debido al poco recelo con que mostraba sus nuevas posturas ante todo el asunto de la supremacía de la sangre.

-El punto es que sigo cargando con el pasado, ¿puedes entenderlo? El punto es que…para el resto del mundo sigo siendo un Mortifago –la mujer dejo de pasearse en la habitación al escuchar a su hijo, y recuperando la compostura lo encaro. Se aproximó a él, le arregló el cuello de la camisa y pasó sus dedos por el cabello rubio del muchacho arreglándolo también mientras se serenaba,

-El señor tenebroso cayó, Harry Potter lo venció y nosotros logramos salir bien parados de todo ese asunto, en unos años todo lo referente a esta guerra quedara enterrado en el pasado, y para ese momento la familia Malfoy seguirá siendo lo que siempre ha sido, una familia de sangre pura, respetable y envidiable, hasta entonces no podemos permitir que nadie quiera faltarnos al respeto, recuerda bien quien eres hijo, eres el heredero de la familia Malfoy, ese es tu lugar, y nadie nunca debe sentirse superior a ti, jamás lo permitas.

Draco miró a su madre con recelo, dio un paso a atrás poniéndose fuera del alcance de las manos de la mujer mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Entonces… ¿no te genera nada todo lo que acaba de suceder? –Narcisa respiro hondo levantando la cabeza, mostrando todo su aplomo.

-Es una lástima que las cosas resultaran como resultaron al final, pero también una fortuna, bajo el mandato del que no debe ser nombrado nuestra familia habría permanecido en la desgracia y la humillación, como están las cosas tenemos la oportunidad de volver a nuestra bien merecida gloria, y así será, tenlo por seguro Draco sonrió socarrón negando con la cabeza.

-Gracias madre, me has hecho entender muchas cosas –dijo y se retiró sin voltear a ver a la mujer que lo moraba desconcertada. El muchacho salió de la mansión, no tenia deseos de permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar que lo hacía sentir tan incómodo.

Llegó hasta el callejón Diagon con la esperanza de que quizá ahí podría encontrarse con Astoria, como había sucedido casi un año atrás. Caminar por esas calles le devolvía una pisca de esperanza, pero esta se veía opacada por el sentimiento de enfado e irritación que le había generado las palabras de su madre. El pensamiento de ella seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, igual era el caso de su padre, y él era el único de la familia dispuesto a renunciar a todas esas cosas, aunque no supiera muy bien que debía hacer, ni cómo debía hacerlo.

Estos pensamientos también lo llevaban a dudar de su propia capacidad para cambiar quien era, las palabras de su madre retumbaban en su cabeza: _eres el heredero de la familia Malfoy, ese es tu lugar, y nadie nunca debe sentirse superior a ti, jamás lo permitas._ ¿Tendría ella razón? ¿Era eso todo lo que él podía aspirar a llegar a ser? ¿El heredero arrogante de la familia Malfoy? ¿El encargado de inculcar a una nueva generación los mismos valores e ideales podridos en los que él había tenido que crecer, y por los cuales ahora sufría? A esas palabra y la impotencia que le generaban se interponían las palabras de Astoria, las charlas que con ella había tenido y la certeza que ambos se decían para animarse de que no tenían por qué seguir siendo aquello que sus familias habían dispuesto que fueran, que tenían la opción y la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso, que en ellos estaba realmente la posibilidad de autodefinirse, de cambiar sus destinos, de ser ellos quienes decidieran que y quien serian.

Si todo eso era verdad, entonces él solo debía encontrar la manera de comprobárselo, la forma de demostrarse a sí mismo que su familia y lo que el resto pensara no tenían poder sobre él.

Pensando en eso se encontraba justo en el momento en que viendo de reojo a toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor se topó con una persona que si bien no había estado esperando volver a ver, si le había dedicado largos ratos a la tarea de evocarla en su memoria: a unos metros de distancia vio pasar a Hermione Granger, paseando su mirada por los negocios a su alrededor sin reparar ni por un segundo en que el rubio le había dedicado toda su atención. Fue ahí cuando dentro de él sintió que era esa su oportunidad, para enmendar errores del pasado y para comprobarse que el cambio al cual aspiraba era posible, que sin duda alguna podía llegar a ser una mejor persona de lo que había sido todos esos años, y con esa convicción y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disipar todas las dudas y miedos se dispuso a alcanzar a la joven castaña. Avanzó con dificultad entre un tumulto de gente que acababa de salir de una tienda y esforzándose por no empujar, golpear o insultar a nadie para abrirse paso logró salir de aquella avalancha de gente, aunque en el proceso comenzó a trastabillar lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio a poca distancia de alcanzar a la joven que por intentar tocar por la espalda para llamar su atención, por estar a punto de caer, termino empujándola con brusquedad haciéndola perder el equilibrio y tropezar cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

La joven se giró aun en el suelo desconcertada y vio frente a ella al muchacho rubio que la miró con una expresión de sorpresa pero sin saber qué hacer. Por un instante Hermione y Draco se miraron a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento ante la mirada de los curiosos que observaban intrigados la escena. De un momento a otro Hermione pareció reaccionar y comenzó a buscar entre su túnica su varita, a lo que el heredero de los Malfoy respondió tratando de calmar a la joven.

-No, Granger espera yo…

-¡Déjala! –escuchó que le gritaban y acto seguido sintió un duro y fuerte golpe en su cara que lo envió a estrellarse con el escaparate de una tienda y caer al suelo sintiendo en la boca un sabor metálico. Al levantar la vista vio a un joven pelirrojo que de inmediato se puso entre él y Hermione al tiempo que sacaba su varita. Se trataba de Ron Weasley, que acababa de golpearlo en la cara y ahora le apuntaba con su varita, mientras él se llevaba la mano a la cara, palpándose el labio hinchado y cortado y un par de gotas de sangre que caían de su nariz-. Miserable hurón, esta fue la última vez que le haces algo –le dijo con voz amenazante.

-No, Ron –escuchó la voz de Hermione que tomó el brazo del chico intentando que dejara de apuntarle con la varita. Draco miró en el rostro de Hermione desprecio hacia su persona, pero al mismo tiempo preocupación por lo que el chico pelirrojo pudiera hacer-, no vale la pena, estoy bien, vámonos –le dijo y el chico pareció relajarse un poco. Una gran multitud los rodeaba y cuchicheaban mientras el muchacho guardaba su varita y Draco se ponía de pie sintiéndose algo mareado. El rubio vio a Ron envolver con su brazo a Hermione y juntos se dieron la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Esperen! –los llamó el rubio y Ron se giró con brusquedad hacia él.

-Solo te diré esto una vez Malfoy así que espero que se te grabe en la cabeza, jamás vuelvas a acercarte a Hermione, a mi familia, a Harry ni a ninguna otra persona que me importe, o te juro que te muelo a golpes al grado que ni tu patético padre pueda reconocerte –le espetó con violencia para después girarse y marcharse.

Draco jadeaba sin dejar de sangrar mientras los miraba alejarse. De pronto, de entre la multitud un hombre se aproximó a él ofreciéndole un pañuelo blanco para que se limpiara la sangre, el rubio lo tomó y luego volvió la vista a la dirección por la que se habían ido Hermione y Ron, pero ya no logro verlos.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven Malfoy? –Lo llamó el hombre, y en ese momento Draco lo identificó como un hombre que constantemente se mostraba sumiso y obediente a las órdenes de su padre cuando visitaban el callejón Diagon-. Que atrevimiento de ese Weasley traidor a la sangre y su zorra sangre sucia, si usted gusta conozco gente que estaría muy feliz de hacer un trabajito y enseñarles buenos modales –le susurró con malicia el hombre y Draco lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Con brusquedad le arrojo el pañuelo bañado en sangre a la cara y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Jamás quiero volver a escucharte usar esas palabras frente a mí otra vez –le gritó mientras continuaba alejándose.

No era el resultado que esperaba, aunque no podía negar que era lógico que reaccionaran de esa manera. De cualquier forma, aquello había servido únicamente para hacerle ver que el simple hecho de tener la intención de reparar el daño y buscar el perdón no eran suficiente para arreglar las cosas, y quizá, no podría hacerlo intentara lo que intentara.

Se detuvo cerca del banco de Gringotts, y se recargo en la pared de uno de los negocios para volver a palparse la nariz y el labio, y comprobar si aún sangraban. Sacó un pañuelo que llevaba consigo y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su rostro. En ese momento una pequeña niña se aproximó a él, Draco la miró y ella a él, con una expresión que demostraba algo de miedo, y sin decir nada le extendió un pedazo de pergamino doblado que Draco aceptó de inmediato. Al tomarlo la niña salió corriendo y Draco la vio alejarse, para después desdoblar el papel y leer su contenido.

 _Saliendo del caldero chorreante, a la derecha por Charing Cross Road a unas cuantas cuadras hay un pequeño parque, te veré ahí en una hora._

 _Astoria_

Draco levantó la vista al terminar de leer buscando a la chica con la mirada pero lo logro dar con ella. Guardo el papel en su bolsillo y continúo con más afán con la tarea de limpiarse la cara. Vería a la chica en una hora, podría estar con ella, y eso era lo único en que pensaba.

Sin poder esperar se dirigió al lugar de la cita para esperar la llegada de la chica de ojos verdes. Tomo asiento en una banca del parque, pero, a pesar de que aún faltaba tiempo para que ella llegara, se ponía de pie cada tanto esperando que la chica lo viera, o poder verla él a ella. El tiempo transcurría y al joven rubio se le hacía eterno, pero finalmente paso una hora, y la chica no se presentó en el momento, sino que transcurrieron otros diez minutos en los cuales el nerviosismo de Draco aumentaba considerablemente, hasta que finalmente la vio aproximarse a él. Vestida con un atuendo de una chica Muggle cualquiera, pero que igual la hacía lucir hermosa para el rubio que impaciente esperaba poder verla.

Al estar frente a frente Draco noto en la mirada de la chica preocupación, pero trato de no darle importancia ello y le sonrió feliz.

-Estas hermosa –le dijo al momento que se aproximaba para intentar abrazarla y besarla pero la chica dio un paso a atrás y detuvo al chico con sus manos. Draco la miro con incertidumbre mientras que Astoria tomaba asiento en la banca.

-Por favor siéntate Draco –le pidió con voz apagada. Draco obedeció, y al estar sentado junto a ella intento besarla nuevamente pero la chica se lo impidió girando la cabeza y alejándose un poco de él-. Tenemos que hablar Draco.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con temor el chico. La joven castaña lo miró con tristeza mientras se armaba de valor para hablar.

-Debemos dejar esto, ya no podemos seguirnos viendo, ¿comprendes? –por supuesto que el chico no comprendía, ¿a qué se debía ese repentino cambio y esa decisión?

-Pero… ¿esto es por lo que paso en King's Cross? –le preguntó el rubio. La chica asintió.

-Por eso no quería que fueras cuando regrese de Hogwarts, durante las vacaciones de navidad, hablaba con mis padres una noche y con tan solo mencionarles tu nombre los dos estallaron, me dijeron que no debía relacionarme más contigo y que debíamos cortar todo lazo con la familia Malfoy, porque solo eran magos oscuros que nos podrían ocasionar desgracias. Pensé que podía hacerlos cambiar de parecer, al menos sobre ti, con el tiempo, pero cuando nos vieron en King's Cross, mi padre estalló, te habría matado de no ser porque había tantos testigos, el mismo lo dijo, y me prohibió volver a verte, ni siquiera me permitió escribirte durante estos días, y se niega rotundamente a hablar sobre el tema, temo que si lo desobedezco algo pueda hacerte –Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esperaba que ese encuentro fuera algo agradable, un bálsamo para el dolor de los últimos días, pero, igual que cuando antes intentó disculparse con Hermione y Ron, todo lo que había pensado era completamente contrario a lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-Yo… hablaré con tu padre –le dijo con voz esperanzada el rubio.

-No, no serviría de nada.

-Hablare con el –insistió el muchacho-, le… le diré todo, le contare como me sentí durante todo esto de la guerra, que nunca fue mi deseo ser un mortifago, que nunca me sentí bien teniendo que lastimar a otros, y que incluso me di cuenta de que nada de esto es lo que realmente deseaba y…

-¡Draco, basta! –exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos la chica. Draco igualmente sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. El chico trató de tomar la mano de la joven, pero apenas rosarla ella se alejó más, poniéndose de pie-. Lo intente, no creas que no lo hice. Intente convencer a mi padre de que no eres una mala persona, pero no quiere escucharme, y afróntalo, solo nos estamos generando problemas, ¿o es que acaso no sabes lo que de mí se dice últimamente?

-Son cosas sin importancia –dijo Draco levantándose también de la banca.

-Una traidora a la sangre –dijo Astoria con tono burlón-, una defensora de muggles… Draco a tu familia eso no le va a gustar, me odiaran y juzgaran como a ti te juzga la mía, entiende, solo nos causaremos problemas uno al otro.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Nos olvidamos de todo eso de poder cambiar, de ser quienes queramos ser y seguimos esta estúpida tradición de odio y desprecio en que nacimos?

-No… pero… no es tan simple cambiar las cosas, ahora lo veo –Draco bufo fastidiado dando media vuelva.

-Yo creía que tenía esperanza de ser alguien mejor, y era gracias a ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo eres una cobarde, y que ni tu ni yo podemos luchar contra nuestros destinos.

Y dicho eso se marchó, alejándose con grandes zancadas, obligándose a no escuchar los gritos de Astoria que le pedían que volviera, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando disculpas, si nada iba a cambiar.

Al llegar a casa se sintió vacío, destrozado por dentro. Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión, y volvió a pasar por el sitio donde horas atrás había hablado con su madre, encontrándose con ella y con su padre, que lo miraron intrigados.

-Draco, ¿estas llorando? –le preguntó su padre sin el mínimo tacto al verlo, el muchacho lo miró y luego a su madre sintiendo rabia hacia ellos y hacia sí mismo, y motivado por todo ese enojo habló.

-¿Recuerdan a la chica de la que tanto se habla entre las familias de sangre pura, Astoria Greengras? Esa chica que ahora reniega de su familia y de su posición, ¿Cómo la llamaste madre? ¿Una mala mujer, chica indecente? –Los padres del rubio se miraron desconcertados y volvieron su atención al joven-, bueno, ella y yo estábamos en contacto, de hecho nos hicimos íntimos amigos, incluso novios –ante eso ultimo los padres del chico reaccionaron escandalizados.

-Draco… -lo llamó con brusquedad su padre.

-Descuiden, apenas hace un rato ella termino conmigo, así que no se preocupen por que ensucie el buen nombre de la familia relacionándome con gente como ella –dijo con dolor en cada palabra-. Mejor preocúpense porque ensucie el buen nombre de la familia por mis ideas radicales y absurdas de igualdad y respeto, porque de una vez se los digo, no quiero ser como ustedes –les espetó para después retirarse ante la sorpresa y el enfado de sus padres que lo llamaron a gritos, a los cuales el chico no respondió y se encerró en su habitación usando todos los hechizos que conocía para sellar la puerta e incluso apilando contra la puerta el ropero, la cama y el escritorio para que no pudieran entrar, y se tumbó junto a la ventana mirando el cielo estrellado, llorando amargamente mientras recordaba las palabras de Astoria.

 _-...no quiero vivir toda la vida con esta sensación..._

Y vaya que no quería pero, ¿sería posible dejarla atrás algún día?


	4. Merecer

**Merecer**

Durante los días siguientes Draco se volvió aún más huraño con su familia, cada vez lo veían menos y en ningún momento les dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera cuando ellos, empeñados en hacerlo reaccionar lo encaraban para hablar con el sobre cómo debía dejarse de estupideces y representar como era debido su papel como hijo de una respetable y decente familia. Pero ninguno de esos sermones y regaños eran escuchados con atención por el rubio que simplemente trataba de ignorarlos tanto como podía.

Los primeros dos meses luego de su ruptura con Astoria trato de escribirle, disculpándose por haberse marchado así sin más, pidiéndole que tuvieran un encuentro para hablar e incluso declarándole que de no responder sus cartas se presentaría e su casa para discutir todo el asunto directamente con su padre, amenaza que reiteraba casi en cada carta, pero que, al no recibir respuesta alguna, suponía que ni siquiera había llegado a leer. Podía imaginarse que sus cartas eran destruidas apenas llegar a la casa de la joven, y luego, cuando era tiempo de que la chica cursara su último año de educación en Hogwarts, la situación no cambio en lo más mínimo. Siguió enviando cartas casi a diario, y ninguna de estas era contestada, con lo cual su ánimo y sus esperanzas fueron cayendo, hasta que a mitad de noviembre ya no envió ninguna carta.

Se había convencido a si mismo de que dejar todo eso era lo mejor, que la respuesta que tanto ansiaba de la joven castaña jamás llegaría, y que quizá, esa era la más grande muestra de que en realidad todo lo que había tratado de demostrar, a sí mismo y al mundo, eran solo fantasías que el mismo se inventaba y en las que in tentaba creer, pero que jamás lograrían realmente tener un impacto en su vida que le demostrara que ahora era una persona diferente, eso era lo más duro de esos días.

¿Todo había sido para nada? ¿Todas las noches en vela, las pesadillas, las reflexiones, incluso su intento de buscar el perdón, habían sido tontas ilusiones? Tal vez si, al final después de un año en el cual supuestamente había pensado que lograría resolver algo, solo había logrado quedar en el mismo lugar en el que había empezado todo: sintiéndose vacío, invadido por la soledad y la melancolía, añorando quizá los días del pasado en los cuales se sentía, aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas, bien y satisfecho consigo mismo.

 _-¿Y de verdad quieres volver a eso?_ –escucho como si estuviera en un sueño, que le decía una voz incorpórea en su habitación. El chico guardo silencio un momento, y luego le contestó a aquella voz.

-Tal vez, las cosas eran mejor entonces.

 _-¿Mejor para quién?_

-Para mí, podía sentirme en paz, y feliz.

- _¿Era eso felicidad? ¿Esa vida de arrogancia y egolatría, era felicidad?_

-¿Cómo la definirías tu entonces? –dijo con voz retadora a aquella voz, poniéndose de pie, solo para caer en cuenta, de que estaba hablando solo, quizá ya enloquecido por su tristeza y soledad, distanciado del resto del mundo, sintiendo que incluso era mejor así, dejar de fastidiar al resto del mundo. Se giró para dejarse caer sobre el colchón de su cama y frente a él, iluminaba por una extraña luz blanca vio la imagen de Astoria, no cabía duda de que se trataba de una alucinación, pero incluso eso era suficiente para que el rubio sintiera una pequeña calidez en el alma

- _No importa como la defina yo, ¿Cómo la defines tú?_ –Draco se apartó un par de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos al escuchar la voz de la chica y tomó asiento en la cama.

-Como una mentira, supongo –la extraña aparición de Astoria tomo asiento junto a él, mirándolo como aquella distante noche en Hogwarts después de la guerra.

- _Creo que eso es un avance, piensa: ¿es mejor vivir en una dulce mentira que en una marga verdad?_ –Draco miró a Astoria, poniéndole toda su atención en ese momento-, tal vez ahora las cosas están muy mal, pero al menos sabes que es real, que esto que sientes es verdadero, que no es una falsedad, una mentira, y que bueno o malo, así es como debes sentirte.

-Pero no me gusta sentir esto, duele –le dijo con desesperación.

- _Claro que duele, y claro que no quieres sentirlo, pero dime, ¿Qué has hecho para resolver esto?_ –Draco bufó con fuerza y enfado desviando la mirada.

-Trate de hacer las cosas bien, trate de ser mejor de lo que soy, intente disculparme, quise confrontar a mis padres, y quise estar contigo, y lo único que recibí como respuesta fue que todos me siguen viendo como lo que ya no quiero volver a ser. Lo intenté, pero no pude lograr nada.

- _Pobrecillo_ –dijo con sarcasmo la imagen de Astoria-, _¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos? Dijiste que era una cobarde, lo dijiste porque sentías en ese momento que no había luchado lo suficiente por una causa que creo justa, y te sentiste ofendido por ello, ahora tú te rindes cuando apenas las cosas se ponen mal, ¿no te parece algo hipócrita?_ –Draco levantó la mirada, y clavo sus ojos grises en los verdes de Astoria-, _envías cartas esperando una respuesta, y esperas ser una mejor persona solo diciendo que has cambiado, ¿pero qué has hecho por demostrarlo? Solo mírate, repudias las creencias de tus padres, pero sigues viviendo aquí, conviviendo con ellos, y realmente jamás los has confrontado. ¿Crees que con esa actitud tienes el derecho de reclamarme algo, o de seguir buscándome, cuando has demostrado que tú tampoco puedes enfrentarte a la tempestad?_ –Esas palabras, frías y duras, Draco las sintió como puñaladas, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que esas palabras frías y duras querían decir algo más. Había verdad en esas frases, él debía demostrar quién era, más que decir que era alguien distinto, ¿de eso se trataba no? De saber quién era, de definir él mismo quien era, y así desprenderse de los juicios de los demás.

-¡Eso es! –dijo en voz alta levantándose de la cama y volteando a un lado para ver la imagen de Astoria sabiendo lo que debía hacer, se topó solo con el otro extremo de su cama vacío.

La habitación volvía a estar en silencio y soledad, y el frio se sintió con más fuerza, pero en ese momento, Draco ya no se dejó invadir por el sentimiento de soledad que dentro de él crecía, sino que reacciono comprendiendo que aquel sentimiento de soledad era suyo, su problema, y que el debería encontrarle una solución en lugar de esperar a que se terminara aquel sufrimiento, si en algún momento de su vida sería capaz de dar solución a sus problemas, ese momento era ahora.

Draco abandono su habitación después de arreglar un poco su aspecto, y avanzó con paso decidido por la mansión con su altives y su andar arrogante que antes tanto lo caracterizaban. Al llegar hasta la estancia principal se encontró con sus padres que en ese momento se encontraban bebiendo té, ambos lo miraron inspeccionándolo por completo con los ojos. Su padre se puso de pie y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento frente a ellos.

-Acompáñanos Draco, hay ciertas cosas que debemos discutir –le dijo con voz autoritaria, Draco avanzó sin perder la seriedad con que había llegado y tomo asiento sin bajar la mirada.

-Tu comportamiento de los últimos días ha sido, peculiar –comenzó a decir su madre-, y creemos que es necesario que hablemos contigo para…

-Madre, por favor –la interrumpió el muchacho-. Comprendo lo que pasa, la última vez que hable con ustedes dije cosas que obviamente no debí decir, e igualmente mi comportamiento les deja mucho que desear –Lucius sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar lo que pensaba era el inicio de una disculpa-, la educación que recibí de ustedes no es para nada lo que he dejado ver los últimos meses, incluso tiempo antes de eso, lo reconozco, y ¿saben que más?, me enorgullezco de eso –Lucius y Narcisa sintieron un duro golpe al escuchar esas palabras de su hijo que continuaba mirándolos altivo y serio-. Ustedes me educaron para que fuera otra persona, para que fuera una persona en específico, una que no quiero ser, y hasta ahora, después de tanto tiempo, me doy cuenta de eso.

-Draco… -trató de decir su madre.

-No niego y no olvido quien soy madre –dijo el joven Malfoy impidiéndole continuar-, soy Draco Malfoy, brujo de sangre pura y descendiente de un largo linaje de brujas y magos de sangre pura, y yo mismo definiré quien soy, con mis actos y decisiones, y mi primer acto realmente mío, es decirles a ustedes, les guste o no, que no por mi sangre me considero más que otros, solo soy Draco, y ahora intentare descubrir que significa eso –dijo sentenciando el final de la charla y poniéndose de pie, ante la sorpresa de sus padres la cual no les permitía emitir palabra alguna.

Durante unos segundos espero a recibir alguna reprimenda o queja, la cual no llego, y siendo las cosas de ese modo simplemente se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Salió de la mansión y sin estar muy seguro de a dónde ir simplemente se desapareció.

Al aparecerse, sonrió al percatarse de en qué lugar había terminado. Estaba en el mismo parque en el cual había terminado su relación con Astoria, de forma tan rápida y como si hubiera sido cosa de nada. Comenzó a caminar solo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada vagando de esquina a esquina en aquel día frio y nublado. A la distancia distinguió a una anciana muggle, cargando un par de pesadas bolsas y como si algo en el despertara de repente se aproximó a ella con paso decidido, tocándole el hombro con delicadeza para llamar su atención, y regalándole una sonrisa le ofreció ayuda para cargar las bolsas.

-Gracias jovencito –le contestó la anciana y le permitió cargar una de las bolsas.

Draco escuchaba a la mujer contarle que vivía por ahí cerca, que era ya algo vieja para cargar tantas cosas pero que no había nadie que le ayudara y que lamentaba molestar a un jovencito que seguramente tendría sus propios problemas, pero que igual le alegraba ver que aún había jóvenes dispuestos a ayudar y muchas otras cosas de que ahí se fueron desprendiendo, lo que llevó al muchacho a preguntarse si todos los muggles en el mundo serian igual de parlanchines.

-Eres muy callado jovencito -le dijo aquella mujer, y quizá habría tenido más de una forma de responder a eso, pero prefirió mantenerse callado, en ese instante su único interés era demostrarse algo, aunque al mismo tiempo, pensar eso lo hacía contrariarse más.

¿Ese acto de amabilidad sería sincero? ¿Había problemas con ello? Esperaba poder enmendar los errores del pasado, pero el cómo hacerlo era complicado, él mismo reconocía que lo que estaba haciendo no era típico ni propio de él, pero quizá ese acto era justo lo que debía hacer para generar un cambio real, fuera lo que eso fuera.

Al mismo tiempo pensaba, si no era ese acto un acto sincero de buena fe, ¿Contaba o solo se engañaba a sí mismo? Todo resultaba demasiado complejo, y los brazos comenzaban a dolerle, jamás había cargado algo pesado por tanto tiempo.

-Llegamos, estás muy pensativo chico, ¿Te pasa algo? -le dijo la mujer y Draco dejó las bolsas en el suelo y puso su mejor sonrisa para aquella anciana.

-Nada señora, no se preocupe -la anciana le sonrió burlona mientras se giraba para abrir la puerta de su modesta casa.

-A una anciana mujer como yo no puedes engañarla con tanta facilidad jovencito, se leer las expresiones y las miradas, si no quieres decirme que te aqueja está bien, pareces un buen muchacho, no te molestare con esas cosas, pero si quisieras hablar... -le dijo mientras cargaba las bolsas y las ponía en el interior de su casa, girándose para ver de frente a Draco. El rubio la miró con duda, pero sintiéndose igualmente color de que no lo presionara.

-No sé si este bien que le diga esto, pero... No creo que sea un buen muchacho como usted dice, la verdad es que no la ayude por buena voluntad, sino por interés -la mujer lo miró levemente sorprendida.

-Oh, supongo que querrás algo a cambio -dijo buscando en uno de sus bolsillos. Draco levantó una mano como pidiéndole que se detuviera.

-No entiende, no es esa clase de...recompensa la que busco, intento enmendar errores del pasado, demostrarme que soy mejor persona de lo que fui, supuse que hacer una buena obra repararía algún daño, pero ahora me siento estúpido, y que solo sigo viviendo una mentira... No sé si me entienda.

La anciana medito las palabras del joven Malfoy mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Bueno... En mi opinión que digas lo que sientes a respecto de esto es más prueba de tu buen corazón que el hecho mismo de ofrecer tu ayuda. La hipocresía es común, la honestidad como la tuya es escasa, y es un rasgo que se debería agradecer y estimar más -Malfoy sonrió por las palabras de la anciana muggle-. No sé qué cosas sean por las que ahora te recriminas, pero sea lo que sea, el que te sientas culpable por ello y quieras ser mejor que la persona que fuiste ya es una ventaja, solo sigue en esa dirección y estarás bien.

-Entonces... ¿Debo ser buena persona? -Malfoy se sintió estúpido al decir eso, y la sonrisa de la mujer le hizo sentirse aún más estúpido.

-Debes hacer lo que creas necesario, no es conmigo con quien debes buscar darle solución a tus problemas.

-¿Pero cómo hago para resolver esos problemas si con quien debería buscar darle solución no quiere escucharme? -la anciana se encogió de hombros.

-Discúlpate, eso le dará solución a tu problema, si te perdonan o no ya no es tu problema -la mujer metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó de esta un pequeño objeto y se lo arrojó a Draco, quien lo atrapó y lo miró intrigado-. Un dulce de leche, a mis nietos les encantan, que te vaya bien jovencito, y no pierdas tiempo ayudando a ancianas, esa no es tu solución.

La mujer cerró la puerta y Draco se quedó ahí parado, miró el dulce en su mano y sonrió, ahora lo sabía más que nunca: El cambio tenía que ver con él, no con los demás.

El tiempo siguió su marcha, y salvo por un par de discusiones con su familia, para Draco las cosas habían mejorado. Quizá la palabra correcta no era mejorado, pues ahora discutía constantemente con sus padres por sus decisiones, sobre todo cuando reiteraba que sentía por la mujer que ahora estaba en boca de todos y no precisamente recibiendo halagos, Astoria, algo más que una simple estimación, que de por sí sería ya demasiado siendo que l chica no era una buena dama de sangre pura, como su madre insistía en denominarla, pero al fin, después de un largo tiempo, sentía algo de coherencia en su vida, estaba sufriendo, quizá sí, pero era porque al fin vivía una verdad, no una mentira.

Necesito un par de semanas para armarse de valor y animarse a salir de su casa y dirigirse lejos de la ciudad, al campo, donde ahora se encontraba caminando por una vereda rumbo a la casa de la última familia que en su vida creyó que llegaría a visitar: los Weasley.

Era fin de semana, el día era agradable y por alguna razón estaba profundamente convencido en que en esa casa encontraría a las tres personas que con suma urgencia necesitaba ver, por lo que haciendo uso de los contactos de su padre en el ministerio averiguo la ubicación exacta de la casa de los Weasley y sintiendo algo de nerviosismo y el estómago revuelto se dirigió a ese lugar. A la distancia logro distinguir la rustica construcción y algunos gritos alegres que le confirmaron que había personas ahí reunidas. Siguió su paso aunque cada vez se sentía menos preparado para lo que pudiera llegar a suceder. Tal vez no sentía precisamente miedo, pero lo que en su estómago se gestaba no era muy distinto a esa emoción. Pensó en llegar hasta la puerta de la casa, tocar y esperar a que alguien le abriera, y con suerte, no le lanzara algún maleficio antes de preguntar que hacia ahí, pero ese plan no pudo realizarse ya que apenas un poco más adelante, cuando la visión de la casa era completamente clara, vio también a una chica pelirroja que corría riendo hasta que volteando despreocupadamente se topó con el muchacho rubio y su sonrisa radiante se desvaneció en ese momento.

Draco vio a la chica dirigiendo su mano rápidamente a su cintura, y palpando insistentemente sobre esta como buscando algo. El joven intuyó con rapidez que la joven buscaba su varita, misma que no logró encontrar.

-Espera, no vine a… -trató de decir pero la joven, en un intento de protegerse se agachó para tomar una piedra que le arrojó con fuerza.

-¡Harry! –exclamó la joven mientras seguía buscando en el suelo cosas que lanzarle al chico que se esforzaba por esquivarlas mientras se acercaba con lentitud.

Al lugar no tardaron en presentarse Harry, Hermione y Ron, quien al ver al rubio de inmediato se abalanzo sobre el con la varita en mano.

-¡Te advertí que no quería volver a verte cerca de mi familia! –exclamó apuntándole con la varita. Draco en un acto más de reflejo que consiente saco su propia varita apuntándole al pelirrojo y desviando un hechizo que este le lanzó, para así dar inicio a una contienda en la que Ron atacaba frenéticamente y Draco hacia todo lo posible por protegerse.

Al enfrentamiento se sumó Harry ayudando a su amigo y Draco continuó protegiéndose lo mejor que podía, utilizando la varita para formar escudos, desviar los maleficios y lanzándose de un lado a otro para esquivar otros tantos que pasaban rosándole el cuerpo. A punto de ser vencido utilizó un hechizo que hiso que varios objetos incluida una maceta volaran a su alrededor interponiéndose a los hechizos de sus contendientes y en un rápido movimiento lanzó un hechizo desarmador que arrebató la varita de Ron de sus manos y fue atrapada por el rubio aun en el aire. Harry apuntaba a Draco sin perderlo de vista y Hermione también sacó su varita para ayudar a su amigo en la tarea de mantener a raya al rubio.

-Devuélvele la varita a Ron y lárgate de aquí Malfoy, no queremos más peleas contigo –le dijo Harry con voz tranquila.

-No hasta que diga lo que vine a decirles –refutó el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Insultarnos por haber vencido a tu señor oscuro? ¿O amenazarnos por lo que paso en el callejón Diagon? –lo cuestionó Hermione.

-No es eso yo…

-¿Es que acaso no puedes dejarnos en paz? ¿No han causado ya suficientes problemas los tuyos? –le reclamó Ginny que se paró junto a Harry. Draco suspiro, sabía que iba a ser difícil, y aun así debía afrontarlo.

-Sé que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, por eso vine a…

-¿A ponerle fin? ¿A terminar lo que Voldemort no pudo? –Lo interrumpió Harry-, intenta lo que quieras Malfoy, tu no…

-¡Vine a disculparme maldita sea! –estalló el chico arto de las palabras de aquellos cuatro, quienes lo miraron boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste? –lo cuestionó Ron, como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que acababa de decir. Draco respiró hondo, lanzó la varita de ron hacia él, quien la atrapó, y bajo la suya, esperando que Harry y Hermione lo imitaran, cosa que no sucedió.

-Vine a pedirles perdón por todo lo que les hice, viene disculparme por las veces que los insulte, que les falte al respecto, vine a decirles que estoy arrepentido de muchas cosas que hice, y que en verdad lamento el dolor por el que han pasado, el sufrimiento que les ha causado toda esa mierda de la supremacía de la sangre, y las pérdidas que han sufrido, lo lamento, perdónenme.

Harry y Hermione seguían apuntándole al chico, pero además se miraron todos unos a otros, desconcertados.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? –le preguntó Hermione.

-No deben, la verdad no hay razón para que me crean, pero es la verdad. Miren, sé que resulta increíble, no los culpo por desconfiar, seguramente en una situación así yo haría lo mismo, pero entendí que al fin y al cabo no puedo exigir que me perdonen, solo hacer el intento, solo disculparme, eso es lo que me corresponde a mí, y es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Si me odian, lo comprendo, yo mismo me he odiado últimamente.

Harry y sus amigos volvieron a dirigirse miradas unos a otros, al tiempo que el chico y Hermione bajaban sus varitas. Ni siquiera Ron, que era el más impulsivo y visceral de los cuatro parecía seguro de que hacer en ese momento, con Draco mostrándose indefenso y sincero.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Le preguntó Harry-, ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo, vienes a disculparte?

-Bueno, intente hacerlo antes, pero Weasley me golpeó –dijo en tono de broma aunque nadie rio con ello-. Desde la batalla de Hogwarts he pensado en como aliviar el dolor y el malestar con el que he vivido los últimos años, durante un tiempo insistía en pensar y repetirme que no quiero ser la misma persona que era antes, pero no se quien quiero ser entonces, y eso es desesperante, así que he optado por ir haciendo lo que pueda, buscando sentirme mejor y saber quién soy, y quien quiero ser. Una de las cosas que con más claridad he logrado distinguir, es que debía disculparme con ustedes….en especial… contigo Granger –Hermione despegó los labios al escuchar esas palabras y notar la mirada de arrepentimiento que el rubio le dirigía solo a ella-, por todas esas veces que te insulte, que me porte de lo peor contigo, no te lo merecías, eres mejor en la magia que muchas personas que se sienten superiores por la sangre, incluido yo, que no quiero volver a juzgar a las personas por esa cuestión.

-Entonces… simplemente has cambiado tu forma de ser y ahora quieres hacer las paces con tus viejos enemigos –dijo Ron con escepticismo marcado en la voz. Draco sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido, y a veces no me lo creo, pero es la verdad, y necesitaba decírselos, por eso vine. Y bueno, lamento las molestias, que tengan una buena tarde, adiós –dijo dándose la vuelta, sintiéndose mal por aun ser juzgado, y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose bien, por haber hecho lo que debía.

-¡Malfoy! –escuchó que Hermione lo llamaba y se dio la vuelta. La chica parecía debatirse consigo misma hasta que suspirando ruidosamente logro hablar-. Debo estar loca, no creo que te lo merezcas y la verdad es que las palabras no arreglan todas las coas que hiciste, pero también sé que para ti debió ser muy difícil decir todo eso, así que te perdono. No me agradas, en realidad te detesto, pero viendo que eres sincero, te perdono, y espero que de aquí en adelante demuestres que eres una persona diferente –Draco sonrió contento al escuchar las palabras de la chica castaña y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también espero poder demostrarlo, necesito hacerlo –dijo y se giró, para marcharse, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo de paz.

Después de aquel suceso no hubo una oleada de disculpas por parte del heredero de la familia Malfoy, ni tampoco un gran despliegue de obras de caridad que de su parte, Draco sabía que esos actos, si bien podían hacer que el resto del mundo lo viera diferente, no eran realmente algo que fuera con su persona. Tampoco comenzó una cercana y fraterna amistad con los Weasley, con Harry o Hermione, de cierto modo, parecía que todo seguía igual, y quizá así lo era, excepto para Draco, quien después de tantas dudas, de tantos dramas y dificultades, al fin lograba sentirse diferente, y esa sensación, quería compartirla con Astoria. Tal vez lo volvería a rechazar, quizá se negaría nuevamente a hablar con él, pero al menos debía intentarlo, por lo menos eso debía hacer.

Llegado diciembre, Malfoy empaco varias cosas en un par de maletas y salió de casa sin decir nada. En el jardín de esta se desapareció y apareció en Hogsmeade, buscó una posada y rentó una habitación lo suficientemente cómoda a su consideración y se instaló como quien pretende pasar una larga temporada en algún sitio. Había acudido a Gringotts para hacer un fuerte retiro de dinero, no estaba seguro de que era lo que podía pasar, o cuánto tiempo estaría lejos de su familia, incluso no sabía si volvería con ellos, por el momento solo le interesaba una cosa: encontrar a Astoria, verla cuanto antes.

Desde su llegada comenzó a recorrer el pueblo todos los días, buscando estudiantes del colegio que estuvieran pasando el rato en el pueblo. Los fines de semana lograba ver a uno que otro estudiante, e incluso vio a un par de profesores, de los cuales se mantuvo alejado para no ser descubierto, se sentía de alguna manera en una misión secreta, y puede ser que lo fuera, no estaba seguro de que tan vigilada estaría en esos momentos Astoria, incluso podía ser el caso que nunca se presentara en Hogsmeade, pero no podía rendirse solo por eso, y continuaba buscando. Así paso el tiempo, hasta que una mañana de sábado, cuando recién acababa de salir del pueblo y casi tenía más interés en dirigirse a algún lugar para comer algo que la vio a la distancia. Con un grupo de amigos, chicas y chicos por igual. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que aquel grupo estaba compuesto no solo por estudiantes de Slytherin, sino que también había miembros de las otras casas, incluso de Griffindor, lo que era algo verdaderamente llamativo. Draco los siguió durante todo el día desde una prudente distancia, vigilando cada movimiento que hacían, observando con atención sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas perdidas en la nada y en momentos, fugaces rastros de tristeza que se marcaban en su rostro. Aquellos gestos sutiles le devolvían algo de buen ánimo, haciéndole pensar que quizá ella se encontraba tan mal y triste como él por la distancia que los separaba. La mañana dio paso a la tarde y los jóvenes se refugiaron del frio en las tres escobas, Draco los siguió y se ocultó en una mesa del fondo, vigilando, esperando el momento perfecto, y este finalmente llegó.

Astoria se levantó de la mesa en que su grupo de amigos reía animadamente y se dirigió al baño. Draco se puso de pie apenas un momento después, cubriéndose el rostro con la capucha y caminando con sigilo y cuidando no llamar la atención de nadie. Se recargo en la pared fuera de los baños esperando a que la chica se hiciera presente y en cuanto la vio salir, asegurándose de que nadie los observaba, la tomó del brazo, sacó su varita y se desapareció junto a la chica.

Aparecieron nuevamente en la habitación del joven, quien vio en Astoria sorpresa y miedo que de inmediato hizo a un lado para empujar al muchacho y alejarse de él. Draco se descubrió la cara, pero la oscuridad de la habitación no dejó a Astoria distinguir que se trataba y presa del pánico tomó una taza que había sobre uno de los muebles y se lo arrojó con fuerza a la cabeza del muchacho que se quejó por el golpe.

-Astoria soy yo –dijo antes de que la chica continuara su ataque, esta vez, con el plato donde reposaba la ahora destrozada taza. La chica se aproximó con lentitud a su captor, y el joven retrocedió un poco dejando que la tenue luz que se filtraba por una ventana no muy bien cubierta le diera en la cara, revelando una sonrisa a medias y un ligero corte en la frente del que brotaba un poco de sangre.

-Draco…-dijo en un susurro la castaña. El muchacho se acercó con lentitud pero con más confianza a la mujer.

-Estas aún más hermosa de lo que te recordaba –le dijo con voz suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco? –dijo la joven castaña retrocediendo y usando un tono de voz más severo- ¿y por qué me raptaste de esa forma? ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

-En verte, por supuesto –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-, la última vez que hablamos… no quiero que esa plática se convierta en la última vez que hablamos Astoria, detesto pensar en eso.

-Me llamaste cobarde –le recordó con tono frio-, ¿sabes lo difícil que es todo esto para mí?

-¿Y tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí? –le regresó la pregunta con la misma frialdad que ella estaba usando. Draco suspiró, relajando su semblante-. Soy una vergüenza para mi familia, no es como que me importe mucho, pero quería decírtelo, escucha, todo esto, es difícil, está causando cosas difíciles, para ambos, lo sé, pero me di cuenta de que así tiene que ser Astoria, esto no puede ser tan solo un pasar la página y olvidar todo, ahora comprendo que las cosas no son simples ni sencillas, y quizá no es justo, pero así debe ser.

-Draco… todo esto solo nos va a generar problemas.

-¡¿Y eso que?! ¡Ya tuve mil problemas por nada! Al menos esta vez serán por algo que vale la pena, ¿no lo ves? –La joven miró al chico con ternura, se aproximó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

-Mi familia te odia, y me rechazan por ser como soy, es demasiada carga, ¿no te parece?

-Si… pero estoy dispuesto a cargar con ella, ¿y tú? –la chica sonrió, se aproximó a Draco y lo beso en los labios, lentamente, como había deseado besarlo desde aquel día en que se separaron en el parque. Al separarse, Draco abrió los ojos topándose con una gran tristeza marcada en los ojos de la chica.

-No puedo hacerte esto, causarte tantos problemas, el que estemos juntos te va a generar mucho dolor, yo lo sé, y no me lo perdonaría, no puedo –dijo dándose la vuelta, pero Draco la tomó del brazo para evitar que se marchara.

-¿Solo así? Si te vas igual me causaras mucho dolor, ¿Cuál es el punto entonces? ¡Al diablo lo que tus padres piensen de mí! ¡O lo que los míos piensen de nosotros! Quiero estar contigo, es mi decisión, es lo que quiero para mí. ¿No crees que nos merecemos decidir por nosotros? –Astoria volvió a voltear para ver directo a la cara a Draco, con los ojos desbordando lágrimas, y con su mano aferrada con fuerza a la del muchacho.

-Si… pero por favor… toma una decisión que te ocasione menos problemas que yo –y dicho eso soltó la mano del muchacho y se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación para salir de esta. Draco permaneció de pie, como estatua. Una vez más, había intentado, y una vez más, no había logrado lo que quería, y ya no estaba en sus manos el cambiarlo, ahora era decisión de Astoria.

Pensó en eso mientras se giraba para ver la ventana, el atardecer comenzaba a dar paso a la noche. Se acercó a un pequeño mueble contra la pared, debajo de la ventana y sacó de uno de los cajones una botella de licor y un pequeño vaso de vidrio. Se sirvió un trago y lo vacío de un solo golpe. Volvió a llenar el vaso mientras miraba la tarde morir y de sus ojos escapaban un par de lágrimas.

Estaba tan abstraído con la vista y concentrado en su dolor que no noto la presencia de alguien en la habitación hasta que un par de brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, y sintió como una cabeza se recargaba en su hombro. Apoyó una de sus manos contra la pequeña mano de la chica que estaba sobre su abdomen y se giró un poco, tratando de ver la cara de aquella chica, lleno de felicidad por verla regresar.

-Astoria tu…

-No sé en qué estaba pensando, tienes razón, ¡Al diablo tu familia y la mía! Jamás nos van a aceptar, pero yo te quiero Draco, te amo.

Aquellas palabras para el joven fueron un bálsamo que término de sanar sus viejas heridas, y que sabía que serían la cura para sus futuros males. Se giró completamente para contemplar de frente a la chica que sonreía, aun con los ojos cristalinos, pero esta vez con una radiante sonrisa que se iluminaba por la luz que entraba por la ventana y la hacía verse más hermosa que nunca. El rubio sonrió y beso a la joven con todo el deseo que en su cuerpo había permanecido guardado todo ese tiempo.

-¡Al diablo nuestras familias! -Exclamó al separarse y escucho la risa divertida de la joven-. Te amo Astoria –le dijo y volvió a abrazarla-. Oye, ¿recuerdas eso de, no quiero vivir toda la vida con esta sensación? –le preguntó el chico mientras la joven tenía su cara apoyada en el pecho de él.

-Si…fue lo que te dije en Hogwarts aquella noche.

-Si…bueno, pues esta sensación –dijo tomando la mano de la chica y poniéndola sobre su pecho-, esta calidez que me provocas, es una sensación con la que sí quiero vivir toda la vida –Astoria rio alegre.

-Draco Malfoy, no sabía que podías ser tan romántico –el rubio la acompaño en las risas volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza-, por cierto, ¿alguna vez te dije por que hable con tanta confianza contigo esa noche? –le preguntó separándose un poco de él.

-Sí, creo que dijiste algo sobre que me veía patético –dijo haciendo un gesto como si tratara de recordar aquel distante momento. Astoria se rio al recordar aquel detalle.

-Si…pero aparte –dijo captando la atención del rubio, que la miró y noto la atención que ella ponía en sus ojos-, por que vi en tu mirada algo que no se encuentra en todas partes.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó con intriga Malfoy.

-Luz –le contestó con sencillez la castaña-, dentro de ti veo luz, una luz que brilla a pesar de la oscuridad, vi a tu verdadera persona, y quise conocerla -Draco sonrió feliz con las palabras de la chica.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo también quiero conocer a esa persona, y espero que sea suficientemente digna de ti.

Y ambos jóvenes volvieron a besarse, en soledad de aquella habitación, vuelta intimidad por el sentimiento que ambos compartían, y sabiendo dentro de sus corazones que el futuro solo prometía ser más amargo y difícil, y aun así felices, felices de vivir ese momento, real y suyo.

 **FIN**

Espero haya sido del agrado del lector, una historia en la que trate de retratar el drama de una vida en cambio, lo que para mí justamente pudo ser lo que Draco tuvo que enfrentar. Sin ser un santo obviamente me parece que debió lidiar con una nueva forma de concebir la vida y al mundo, teniendo dudas, miedos, odio, ¿y por qué no? Una guía o compañía en todo eso.

Que tengan todos un buen día.


End file.
